minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JesseFan300/Mission for Adventure FINALE
Jesse: Oh no Petra: Who cares lets keep moving forward Steve: but we just kil- Petra: I DONT CARE NOW LETS GO! They all go through the door but Jesse and Steve* Jesse: So thats it huh Steve: I guess so Jesse: This where our adventure ends.... Steve: I thought all of us we're gonna.... you know make it out alive Jesse: ya but at this rate I wouldnt be suprised if he comes back but he has already come back so many times- Steve: what if this time Both: He doesnt come back Petra looks out the door* Petra: Are you two gonna hurry up? Jesse: Uh sure Steve looks back at the hall then they all go in* Camera shows Lane in some sort of black dark hall* Lane: Huh *Looks at camera* Lane: Welp this might be o-one o-f the last times I t-talk to y-ou camer-a *Screen goes black Lane: Goodbye. *Screen switches to room with golden orb on top of large power box* Jesse: By the looks of it I think we need the golden orb Petra: Ya let me get it *Petra climbs up and grabs the orb but gets zapped and flies off* Jesse: Who is going next Steve: How about we all go at the same time so if we get shocked it will not shock us as bad idk *Shrugs* Lukas: Ok Everyone climbs up* Jesse: Ok Three Steve: Two All: ONE *They all touch it and they all get shocked bad but Jesse and Steve* Steve: Huh? Jesse and Steve teleport to the dark hall that Lane was in* All: Huh? Lane: You guys!?!?!?!?!?!? Jesse: I am glad Petra isnt hear or- *Petra falls out of a hole in the roof* Jesse: HOW DID YOU GET HERE Petra: I found a portal thing I went in and it broke Steve: wait if you went in how do you know it bro- Petra: UGH LANE IS HERE *Pulls out sword* Steve and Jesse: NO DONT Lane: AH! *dodge* Steve and Jesse:phew *exit is behind Lane* Petra: YOU UNFAITHFUL TRAITOR SHUT UP GET OUT OF MY WAY! Lane: Get through me and then you can leave! Petra: You just dont know how to die Petra hits Lane with sword* Lane tries to fight* Lane: ugh Petra: HAHAHA *jumps up to finsh him* Slow motion* Jesse: Nooooooooooooooo *Runs and jumps in front of sword* *turns normal All: JESSE! Petra hold hand over mouth and runs out the exit* Lane: ... Steve: No... Lane: Steve im sorry about this *Gives Jesse all his life energy* Lane faints* Jesse: HUH *Hall starts to shake and the roof is about to fall in Steve: COME ON GET LANE AND GET OUT OF HERE *Jesse drags Lane out Steve runs out* All: Phew All the bad guys appear behind them* Gavin: We will be taking that *Lanes body floats behind them* They all disappear* '2 days later' *Camera shows Jesse in order hall and Radar runs in* Radar: Jesse! Jesse: What is it radar Radar: we seem to have location of were friend ended up Jesse: and wheres that *screen goes black* Radar: The underneath *Screen says the end* Well I think this is the longest part! Hope you enjoyed the series) Category:Blog posts